


All This Waiting

by ilcocoabean



Series: Where We Rule the World [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Michael finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Michael/Gavin scene that went unseen by Ray in Chapter Eight of Settle In. It's mostly pointless fluff. Or at least that's what I wanted it to be, some plot snuck in. Title comes from [Breathe In](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfaL7Fx74as) by Frou Frou which I listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Read @ [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/15277.html)

Gavin set his glass down with flourish and laughed at the gasp of awe from the villagers. One of the villagers groaned and handed over three emeralds which Gavin happily pocketed. All those nights of trying to drink Geoff under the table had clearly paid off. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed and quite content among these people. Ray had been right to decide to help them. They had the best beer, the absolute best.

Across the square Michael was sitting at a mostly empty table. The blacksmith was rambling in his ear and although he was nodding at him, his gaze was kept on Gavin. When they caught each other's eyes, Michael shot him an amused grin. Gavin's own face broke into a smile. Just as he was about to head over to his friend, he was cornered by a group of farmers, all intent on getting him another drink.

One of them slung their arm around his shoulders. “You're the only one I've ever seen wear the skin of a creeper!”

“There must be a story there,” another said, excited.

“That bow you used in battle, was that the priest's work?”

“Where do you hail from originally? Your accent is quite different from your friend over there.”

Within moments another drink was in his hand and while the questions became more frequent, no one seemed too keen on getting an answer right away. Gavin blinked in confusion at their ease but smiled at the crowd, trying to answer each of them correctly. 

Before long night was upon them but no one wanted to let the festivities end. The priest offered his home and soon enough everyone was scrambling around moving things inside. Gavin was recruited to help as well however after a few clumsy mishaps with plates of food (he at least managed to sneak in a few bites) he was delegated to bringing in chairs instead. While Gavin was of no help with the weight of tables, Michael seemed to have no problem at all and was soon seen helping as well. Gavin went back and forth, dodging exasperated children whom were trying to corral a chicken into its pen.

“Try seeds!” Gavin called out, suddenly, remembering Ryan's patented method. “Chickens love seeds.”

By the time Gavin had made his seventh run for chairs the children had erupted into cheers. He looked over and was happy to see that the feathered animal was finally within its home, happily munching on the seeds left by the children. It wasn't long before everyone else was safely within the walls of the large home.

Gavin stood in the middle of the room and looked around. The farmers were gathered in the living room on the first floor, huddled around a table as cards were dealt out; the blacksmith was dragging the librarian into a room where drinks were being served; and the priest was speaking to his young apprentice in a corner. Several children were now running around, cooing after a poor cat that seemed intent on getting away from everyone. 

Gavin grinned and was just about to join the farmers when he noticed someone was missing.

“Have you seen my friend, Michael?” He asked the priest.

The priest frowned for a moment, thinking. “The one with the diamond sword?” 

“Yes, that one!” Gavin nodded.

The priest nodded and pointed at the stairs. “I believe he went up to his room.”

“Thanks!”

Gavin set off for the staircase, weaving through the happy crowd. The priest's home had three floors, the first and second were obviously occupied by villagers however on the third landing Gavin found a hatch blocking his path (probably to keep the children from going any further). He lifted it up and walked down the hallway towards Michael's room.

He knocked cautiously on the door before opening it a crack. He peered inside. “Michael? You in here?” 

Sure enough, Gavin found Michael standing by the window, watching the sunset. Gavin stepped in, trying to keep quiet as he approached him.

“Hey, buddy.” He greeted. “What are you doing all alone?”

Michael shrugged. “It was too noisy. Needed a little air, I guess.”

“Hmm.” Gavin's brow furrowed. “Well technically you're not getting much air since you're still inside.”

“Gavin, shut up.” Michael replied. “I thought Ray might be back already. He's been a while.”

“He went looking for Dan didn't he?”

“Yeah.”

“Well Ray never goes out without some sort of weapon on him. I'm positive he'll be fine.”

Gavin stared out the window, noting the wonderful view of the sky. They were silent for a few moments before Michael suddenly turned and punched him.

“Ow!” Gavin recoiled, rubbing his arm. “What the bloody hell was that for?!”

“For slipping shit into my food so I'd sleep.” Michael replied, crossing his arms. “And for using up all your potion on me, you dumb shit.”

“Oh,” Gavin averted his eyes, shifty. “Um. You found out about that, huh?”

“Doesn't take a genius.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Sorry?” Gavin offered, wincing as he poked at the bruised flesh. “About the whole drugging you part.” He paused, making a thoughtful noise. “But not about the potion part. You needed it.”

“No, I didn't.” Michael rounded on him. “It was just a fucking cut. It would have healed in a couple days.”

“Yeah but that's your sword hand!” Gavin protested. “You would have bitched about it forever and so I figured out a way to avoid all that.”

“Yeah but then you fucked yourself over,” Michael pointed out. “You were poisoned you stupid fuck. You needed it more than I did.”

“Nah,” Gavin waved a hand. “I was fine.”

Michael glared. “You are so damaged in the head.”

Gavin turned away. “Yeah. Probably.”

He felt Michael's anger dissipate quickly and instead of offering him any reassurance Gavin kept his gaze carefully on a tree just outside the window. It wasn't like Michael was wrong. Dan's entire existence proved that there were just a couple things missing in his head. That one respawn had probably ruined something in his brain. He wondered vaguely whether regaining his experience orbs would fix that part of him.

Michael shifted and turned. Their shoulders were touching and Gavin resisted the urge to get back at his friend for the punch. It would probably annoy Michael. 

“Well.” Michael bumped his shoulder softly. “Thanks for the potion. I guess.”

Gavin peered at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed a faint blush on the other's cheeks. He grinned and started for the door. “C'mon Michael,” he glanced back. “The farmers are starting a game or something. Bet we can beat 'em?”

Michael was silent for a moment but soon enough he was nodding. “Yeah, sure.”


End file.
